solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Tulipalo Violet Mieli
Overview Tulipalo Violet Mieli is currently a sergeant in the sentinels of Novaia's Royal army. She’s a rather cheerful, hard working girl that cares very much for her family. She tends to the fields of Kasvava Rakkaus and does small errands for the town and her family. People who meet her are invited to address her as either Tuli or Violet. Appearance Tulipalo's a lovely young lady. However she’s easily identified with her purple eyes, brown hair, and slightly tan skin. She’s 4 feet tall and 10 inches tall and rather muscular for a Kotimaan. Her hair was cut short for the sake of the Novanian Military. On most days she's covered in dirt and sweat but she can clean up fairly nicely for the sake of parties and events. Her facial features are very similar to her mother. Her casual outfit is clearly Kotimaan with its floral details and friendly colors. With her current occupation she's usually seen in a military uniform with a shield on her back and a sword at her side. The girl's once scar-less body has now earned a handful of minor burns and cuts that are seen all across various parts of her form. Background Tulipalo was born with the name “Violet” as chosen by her father and as such she welcomes others to keep referring to her as that name. She was born in Deurlyth’s Royal Medical Corps Hospital on the 40th of Full Bloom, year 1168. Tulipalo was raised mostly with her older brother Sakari Pikkuinen Mieli by their mother, though for a short period of time she spent her years in Kotimaa. While in the other country, she was taught about the practices of the daughters of Aiti and earned her adulthood name. Her full name can be interpreted as “the fire in the violet’s heart,” which was gained due to her often fiercely defending her younger siblings from other children in the snow covered town. Known Associates (“†" denotes a person or persons that are deceased.) Friends * Thane’Amaelia * Raymond Willow * Lily Wrenne * Khatun Bhatak * Galya Writhen * Leslie Mornings * Harlow Hakim * Linus Sarethi * Jericho * Rezul * Ezalyn * Trisha * Seurallinen * Crest * Vitalia Albre * Ezalyn * Corvan Vangrave * Stanford Whitehallow * Bairre Bertach * Friedrich Mauser Family * Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli (Mother) † * Alder Fal’on (Father) † * Sankari Pikkuinen Mieli (Half-Brother) * Minulle Mieli (Half-Brother) * Lumisade Mieli (Half-Sister) * Maighdin Albre (Adopted Aunt) * Balian Travis (Husband) * Alku Mieli (Son, born on the 4th of Bright Dawn in the year 1187) * Luonto Mieli (Son, born on the 18th of Deep Cold in the year 1189) * Kurpitsa Mieli (Daughter, born on the 5th of Harvest Call in the year 1191) Acquaintances * Yue Lin * Jiao Lin * Azure * Juniper Wrenne * Ayman Hakim * Basil Rowan * Cirina Bakhiir * Thane'Luka * Siegfried Vangrave † * Arthur Vangrave * Faris al-Rashid * Jude Anderson * Yvet'Ninel * Zlo'Marina * Rylon Challinder * Edgar Bookman * James Ipswith * Leo Cross * Emile Cross Enemies None. Personality Tulipalo is best known for her helpful personality. Those who know her better can tell she’s just a bit insecure. Sometimes the woman can crumble under stressful situations - but its more likely to see her lash out with anger. She works very hard and cares deeply for those younger than her. Likes *Baking *Family *Candles *Dogs *Sheep *Unicorns *Dragons *Light blue, and gold *Flowers *Waking up before sunrise *Singing and dancing Dislikes *Being asked to do medical tasks *Chores *Staying up all night *Ducks *Orange *Screaming *Hail Quirks *Rubs her wrists or the back of her neck when nervous. *Calls those younger than her “little dragon hatchling”. *Is very formal with those older than her, despite being told she can call them by their first name (Ex. Captain Thane’Amaelia ma’am). *Mutters in Kotimaan under her breath when annoyed or frightened. Other Item Claims Earrings OOC Notes * Tulipalo often reminds people of Alder Fal’on due to her unique purple eyes! * She’s taken up the habit of calling people younger than her a “dragon hatchling” due to her parents affectionately calling her one as she grew up. * Has a strong Kotimaan accent despite being very fluent in the Common Tongue. * Every new moon she goes out to light a candle for the dead, often sitting under a very specific tree until she falls asleep. Category:Characters